Dimitri (Sonic the Hedgehog)
Dimitri is a fictional character who appears in the Sonic the Hedgehog comic book by Archie Comics. He is one of the oldest living Mobians, having been fused with the power of 11 Chaos Emeralds hundreds of years ago and becoming the functionally omnipotent being known as Enerjak. After the loss of his power, which was stolen by Mammoth Mogul, Dimitri had the majority of his body replaced with cybernetic parts, and was in control of the Dark Legion for some time; leading numerous failed schemes against Angel Island. This changed when he attempted to bridge the gap between the two Echidna societies peacefully. Soon afer this however, his health took a turn for the worse and during Sonic the Hedgehog's absence in space, Lien-Da took control of the Dark Legion. His life was prolonged by Dr. Finitevus, at the expense of his entire body. He apparently reverted back to his villainous ways after Finitevus betrayed him, by allying with the Eggman Empire, becoming Grandmaster of the Dark Egg Legion. As it turned out, Dimitri did this so he could purposefully ruin the Eggman Empire from within, by constantly leading the Dark Egg Legion to defeat, revealing a true change from his former arrogance and evil. History Early Life The great-great grandson of Jordann and Kayla-La - the two Echidnas who originally came up with the plan to lift Echidnaopolis off the surface of Mobius to avoid the oncoming white comet - Dimitri was also the brother of the first Guardian. He and his brother Edmund were leading scientific minds in their time. The brothers devised a means to restore the Floating Island to Mobius' surface using Dimitri's creation, the Chaos Syphon, to slowly drain the power of the 12 Chaos Emeralds which held the island afloat, until it landed back in its original site on the planet surface. (StH: #34, #35, KMS: #1) Before they would deliver their plan to the Echidna Council, Dimitri and Edmund confronted Menthor, the High Councilor (and the ancestor of future High Councilor Pravda) in an attempt to gain his support. However, Menthor realized that if the plan went through, Dimitri would be considered a hero, and this could upset his own plans and ambitions, thus he denounced the plan as "heresy" and denied the brothers' petition. Dimitri was shocked, and took his plan to the Council anyways, hoping he could win over the support of the rest of the Council. Without Menthor's support however, the plan was again denied. (KtE: #23) Enraged by this, Dimitri decided to take actions into his own hands. Using the Chaos Syphon, the powers of 11 out of the 12 Chaos Emeralds were slowly drained, but an unforeseen effect occurred; the power of the Emeralds was sent into Dimitri. The result was the initial creation of the seemingly omnipotent being that would come to be known in the present day as Enerjak, after a legendary but otherwise unknown evil force. (StH: #35, KtE: #1) Enerjak :''See also: Enerjak'' As Enerjak, Dimitri became an Echidna with a massive superiority complex and no remorse about harming others. Using his powers, he reprogrammed the echidna's Mechanauts to enslave the entire city. He then constructed the Dark Tower, the walls of which were apparently impervious to Chaos attacks and powers. However, the Fire Ants surprised Dimitri when they ate through the tower's foundations and freed both the High Councilor and Edmund. As the tower collapsed, Dimitri was buried under its rubble, trapped by his own creation. Edmund left the ruins (now called Mount Fate) with his son Steppenwolf and Dimitri's son Menniker. (StH: #35, #36, KtE: #1) Despite being buried, Dimitri was still alive, and used a form of telepathy to communicate with his son, who visited the burial site frequently. Dimitri convinced him to follow in his footsteps and finish what he had started. Menniker went on to create the Dark Legion with the aims of restoring technology into Echidna society and returning their city to the surface of Mobius. While two Dark Legionnaires did kill Edmund, the first ever Guardian, his son Steppenwolf replaced him. After being trained by the Fire Ant Christopheles, Steppenwolf used his Chaos powers to transport the entire Dark Legion to the Twilight Zone. (KtE: #2) When Dimitri's distant nephew Knuckles and his friends the Chaotix entered the ruins of Mt. Fate, they inadvertently ran into Dimitri, who had managed to escape. He recreated Nekronopolis and brainwashed the Chaotix, pitting them against Knuckles inside the Citadel of Darkness before facing his relative in a battle himself. With unseen help from his father Locke, Knuckles was able to launch Enerjak into space. Unfortunately, he was soon brought back by Mammoth Mogul and took over the Dark Legion. After another battle with Knuckles, in which he tried and failed to subjugate the younger Echidna, he led his new army in an attack on the city of Echidnaopolis, defeating both the Echidna Security Team and their Dingo counterparts. (KtE: #7, #8, #9, KMS: #1, #2, #3) During his attack, Enerjak was caught off guard by Mammoth Mogul, who used the stolen Sword of Acorns to drain the power of the eleven Emeralds from him. Without his power, Enerjak vanished, leaving behind the frail old form of Dimitri while his conqueror briefly ascended to new heights of power as Master Mogul, only to be defeated by Super Sonic, Hyper Knuckles, Turbo Tails, and a number of other allies. Dimitri avenged, in a roundabout kind of way, as Mogul's powers-including those stolen from Enerjak-were drained and used to create the Master Emerald. (StH: #56, KtE: #9) Dimitri's Return To preserve him, the Dark Legion replaced most of his body with robotic parts. Having his life prolonged, Dimitri was placed in charge of the Dark Legion as their former leader Kragok had been transported to the Twilight Zone with Tobor. In an attempt to gain a political foothold in Echidnapolis, he had the Dark Legion capture and brainwashed the High Councilor Pravda and had him support Benedict. The plot was ultimately foiled by Knuckles. (KtE: #22, #23, #24) Dimitri briefly joined forces with a robotic version of Dr. Robotnik in order to create the Chaos Cannon, a machine that would Roboticize vast areas of Mobius. In preparation for the scheme, the two attempted to erase the memories of Knuckles and Sonic the Hedgehog, but instead caused their minds to be switched. Despite this, the two heroes were victorious, and Dimitri fled while the robot Robotnik was destroyed. (SSS: #12) Later, he transported everyone on Angel Island to the Twilight Zone (where the Dark Legion had once been imprisoned) using the Quantum Beam in order to retake the homeland without resistance or casualties. These effects were reversed however by Chaos Knuckles, who had temporarily aligned himself with the Legion in order to gain insight from Dimitri on how to use his powers. Initially, their plans involved sending Knuckles back in time to change history for the benefit of their race, but the attempted alterations resulted in catastrophe along their own timelines and had no impact on the actual present. (StH: #99, #100, #101, #102, SSS: #14) Failing Health and Changing Policies Shortly after this, Dimitri drastically changed his views, no doubt due to having been stripped of his Chaos powers and slowly regaining his sanity from the Chaos energy induced madness that made him Enerjak in the first place, as well as his realizaion his life was nearing its end. He tried to put an end to the long standing war between the Legion and the rest of Echidna society by proposing a reunification to the Echidna Council. Lien-Da secretly attempted to use the meeting between Dimitri and the Mitre (the political leader of the Angel Island Echidnas) to her own advantage, and arranged an assassination. The intended target of this assassination remains unknown, although some evidence suggests it was Dimitri himself, if not the Mitre. Regardless, the first assassination attempt was foiled when Chaos Knuckles took the blast. The second was prevented by Lara-Su, Knuckles's daughter from an alternative future, when she knocked the assassin Syntar unconscious before he could fire his weapon. (StH: #107, #108, #109) When Dimitri's health took a turn for the worse, he was immobilized and connected to a life support machine to keep him alive. Lien-Da assisted him in a plan to convince Knuckles to use his immense powers to give Dimitri new life. Firm in his belief that the Dark Legion must reunify with the rest of Echidna society, he made Lien-Da promise to continue his policies should he die. The plan to use Knuckles' power to save Dimitri failed due to interference from Mammoth Mogul, who tried to steal Knuckles's powers for himself. Following a battle between the two that resulted in Knuckles's temporary death and Mogul's theft of the Chaos Force, Dimitri was found alive by Lien-Da and Constable Remington. Without Knuckles's assistance, however, he had no apparent way to keep himself alive for much longer. (StH: #114, #115, #116, #117, #118) After Sonic's return from his exile in space, a result of the battle against the Xorda, Lien-Da stated that Dimitri "is no longer with us". (StH: #139) :It is unknown just how much Lien-Da knew about Dimitri's situation with Dr. Finitevus, though writer Ian Flynn stated she likely was aware of Finitevus' experiments, but unaware of his plans to revive Enerjak or her role as a possible candidate. New Alliances and Hidden Motives Lien-Da's words were proven false as Dr. Finitevus had secretly taken Dimitri's body apart and placed his head in a glass ball in order to preserve his life span. In addition to this, Finitevus kept Dimitri around as he studied the links between the Chaos Force and Dimitri's relatives, such as those of the surviving Brotherhood of Guardians as well as Moritori Rex. (StH: #183) Dimitri resurfaced some time later, grudgingly tricked Locke into leaving the Master Emerald and all of Angel island in Dr. Finitevus's trust and that of the Destructix, despite his apparent dislike of Finitevus. There was also a deal between Dimitri and Dr. Finitevus, the latter apparently promising to use the energy contained in the Emerald to restore Dimitri to his status and power as Enerjak in the hopes of crushing the Dingoes and bringing the warring Flame and Frost Legions-one commanded by Lien-Da, the other by a Kragok lookalike who was in fact Kragok's son Remington-back into one group. However, Dimitri changed his mind, having fled from Finitevus and his lieutenant Scourge the Hedgehog and disappeared. Unfortunately, any nobility in this act was negated by Finitevus' intentions to recreate Enerjak with or without Dimitri, especially since the doctor actually hoped that Dimitri would change his mind about becoming Enerjak again. (StH: #171, #177) The former Grand Master's change of heart was made apparent when he arrived in New Mobotropolis in search of Knuckles, with a warning that Enerjak had returned. Unfortunately, Dimitri's news came after Knuckles had already left for Angel Island, unaware of the dangers awaiting him. Realizing he arrived too late, Dimitri went on to inform the Acorn monarchy and the newly created Acorn Council about the history behind Enerjak and why he posed such a threat. Later, Dimitri watched the new Enerjak's rampage through Angel Island, which included ridding the Dark Legion of their cybernetics. Getting more angry and impatient, Dimitri then argued with NICOLE about using the nanites that make up New Mobotropolis as a weapon against Enerjak. But Dimitri then decided that coming to the Freedom Fighters was a mistake and left the city, deciding to "throw in his lot with the more powerful side". (StH: #179, #180, #181) It later turned out that Dimitri went to none other than Dr. Eggman for help. Eggman, however, had already captured Enerjak and sent him to his Egg Grapes. Dimitri tried to convince the doctor that this would be the perfect time to strip Enerjak of his powers, but Eggman thought everything was under control. This was disproven as Enerjak broke free and proceeded to destroy New Megaopolis and the Egg Fleet. Dimitri then suggested to Dr. Eggman and Snively that they get to Eggman's bunker, which they did. (StH: #183) Following the defeat of the new Enerjak, Lien-Da, desperate to restore her power and the Dark Legion to its former state, went to Eggman to form an alliance. She was surprised and shocked to see that Dimitri had already alligned with Eggman and was promised Grandmaster status over the rechristened "Dark Egg Legion". Additionally, Dimitri was provided with bionic tentacles, removing his need to constantly float around. (StH: #184) Sometime later, Sonic, Knuckles, and the Chaotix launched an attack on the partly destroyed New Megaopolis in an attempt to destroy a control tower of Dr. Eggman's. Lien-Da and the Dark Egg Legion troops tried to stop the group, but proved unable to do so. Dimitri decided to step in with a giant, robotic insect-like body that his tentacles had plugged into. He showed up at the battle in a pod of some sort, and took command of the operation from a resentful Lien-Da. Dimitri then told the Dark Egg Legion to not hold back against their foes as Knuckles and the Chaotix looked on, while Sonic left due to the fact that the Suppression Squad were attacking Freedom HQ. (StH: #189) The Chaotix found themselves faced with breaking through the Dark Legion lines. After an exchange of harsh dialogue between Dimitri, Knuckles, Lien-Da and Julie-Su, Dimitri ordered the Dark Egg Legion to open fire, forcing the Chaotix to hide behind cover. However, they soon charged in and proved more than a match for the Dark Egg Legion. With their forces scrambling, Ray, Charmy and Saffron blew up the communications tower, at which point Lien-Da ordered the Legion to withdraw to the inside of the city. Dimitri remained the the scene however, and when Knuckles asked why he was trying to be a general when he was a scientist, Dimitri explained through sarcasm and insult that he was "purposefully weakening the greatest evil this world has ever known from within" before flying off. (StH: #190) Dimitri soon discovered a complication to his plans, however, when a confrontation between him and Eggman regarding Eggman's failure to create robots to support the Legion but his production of Metal Sonic and Metal Scourge to attack Freedom HQ revealed that Eggman had placed bombs in the Legion's implants. Recognizing that the Legion had no choice but to obey Eggman if they wanted to survive, Dimitri informed Lien-Da of their circumstances, and responded to her outrage and her snide suggestion of turning to Knuckles for help with assurances that he would concoct an alternate plan. (StH: #192) Searching through the Egg Network for anything that might protect the Dark Egg Legion from Dr. Eggman, Dimitri stumbled across Snively's various conversations with Regina F. Later, Dimitri allowed Lien-Da to command the Dark Egg Legion's defence of the Eggdome during the Freedom Fighters and Chaotix attack on the city. Realizing they stood no chance, Dimitri once again asked Eggman if he had any reserve Badnik hordes available, which Eggman replied there weren't. Later, Dimitri went to watch the battle between the Freedom Fighter, Chaotix and the Egg Phoenix with Snively. When Dimitri pointed out to Snively that the Egg Phoenix nearly wiped out the Dark Egg Legion, Snively simply called it "collateral damage" and stated he didn't care. Dimitri quickly explained that he discovered Snively's treasonous plans and relationship with Regina, and that if Snively did not prioritize protecting the Dark Egg Legion he would expose this to Eggman. At this point, Snively offered and alliance, stating "You're an enterprising man, Dimitri. Why tattle on me, when we '''both' can benefit from her arrival?"'' Dimitri accepted Snively's proposal, and the two continued to scheme behind Eggman's back. (StH: #198) During the combined assault of the Knothole Freedom Fighters and Chaotix, Dimitri told Lien-Da to follow the plan exactly. When Lien-Da commented that Eggman's plan made no sense, Dimitri specified, stating "No, not the doctor's plan. That's madness. I mean the '''real' plan."'' He then moved to meet Knuckles and Julie-Su during their attack on the Eggdome. When he encountered the two, Dimitri reminded Knuckles that he was one of his last living relatives and that Knuckles had even saved his life once, and asked if he would force Dimitri to move if he did not on his own. When Knuckles bluntly replied "Yes", Dimitri stated his brother Edmund's convictions lived on in Knuckles, and moved. Dimitri then monitored Sonic's movement along with Lien-Da and Snively on a group of monitors. As Sonic approached Dr. Eggman, Snively told Dimitri to wait for him on the Eggdome's landing pad. Dimitri then saluted and did as ordered. (StH: #199) After Eggman finally snapped and went insane after too many defeats at the hands of Sonic, Dimitri supervised the landing of the Iron Queen's derigible in order to greet their benefactor with precision. (StH: #200) Subject of the Iron Dominion Once the Iron Queen seized control of New Megaopolis, Dimitri entered the Throne Room and requested for a means to be rid of the bombs implanted in his peoples' cybernetics in exchange for their services during the coup dé tat. The Iron Queen instead gave Dimitri a case of microchips that would supposedly stop the explosive signal once installed, claiming that Dr Eggman was too thorough with the implants and the explosives could not be taken out. Dimitri then left the Throne Room, bitterly disappointed, while realizing he had yet again been betrayed. (StH: #201) Personality Dimitri's personality varied between his two forms. As Enerjak, he was completely insane, making him dangerously unpredictable. Typically for most functionally omnipotent villains, he saw himself as superior to all other living things. Enerjak saw such beings as his playthings, useful only to serve or amuse him. He was also easily angered, and quick to swear revenge. (KtE: #7, #9) Upon regaining his sanity, Dimitri became a smoother operator. Other beings remained pawns in his operations, but he was more subtle about how he used them. In addition, he began to desire a more unified existence, from making peace in his own family to reuniting the Echidna people, a goal made difficult by opposition on both sides. As time went on, Dimitri abandoned his goals of world domination, and even became repentant. This is particularly evidenced when he clearly laments all the things he did as Grand Master of the Dark Legion, as well as his attempt to unify Echidna society through peace talks with the Mitre-despite the fact that few among the Legion appear to agree with this plan. (StH: #108, #114, #118) Dimitri's goals continued to shift, as he became focused on perpetuating his own existence while aligned with Dr. Finitevus. On the flip side, he later left Finitevus and came to warn Knuckles that Enerjak had returned as a different Echidna despite Dimitri's opportunity to become him again, indicating a more noble change of heart. (StH: #171, #179) When the Mobians failed to heed his warnings about Enerjak however, Dimitri paid a visit to Dr. Eggman. Although Eggman's city was totally destroyed, Dimitri suddenly allied with Dr. Eggman and became Grandmaster of the Dark Egg Legion. As it turned out however, this was all planned out by Dimitri as a means to weaken Dr. Eggman's regime from within, assisting in bringing an end to the "greatest evil" Mobius has ever had. (StH: #183, #184, #190) In his regular personality, he is also rather gentlemanly and would treat even the most evil of villains he met with good manners and respect. (StH: #183, #201) Background information *In StH: #199 and FCBDS: #3, Dimitri's age was labeled as over six hundred years old. Whether this was by accident or as a retcon is as yet unknown. Category:Sonic the Hedgehog characters Category:Archie Comics supervillains Category:Robot supervillains Category:Animal supervillains Category:Fictional monotremes Category:Fictional anthropomorphic characters Category:Fictional cyborgs Category:Fictional amputees Category:Fictional cult leaders Category:Fictional centenarians Category:Fictional warlords Category:Fictional elementals Category:Fictional characters with superhuman strength Category:Fictional characters who can manipulate electricity Category:1997 comics characters debuts